


Maid Reaper

by Yuoko_Wu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliyah is lonely, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Making your last day the best day, Other, Tesia was holding the scythe the whole time, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuoko_Wu/pseuds/Yuoko_Wu
Summary: The girl thought this is her last day on earth before she died until a certain maid came to talk to her about things





	Maid Reaper

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome!
> 
> Also The girl=Aliyah, The Maid=Tesia

The girl wearing a long dress was standing at the edge of the bridge where there’s no people during the day. The girl knew that the moment she jump, she took her own life. The girl took a deep last breath, getting ready to jump off.

“Hello little girl.” suddenly out of the blue, there’s a voice behind her.

She turned her head to see a Maid holding a scythe, the maid has a blank expression on her face.

“Do you need something?” The girl asked the maid. The maid was now standing next to the girl.

“The evening is beautiful today, isn’t it? A beautiful day to die.” She said with a monotone voice.

The girl was now wearily of the maid, until the maid asked this next “Are you sure, you want to die today?” 

“What”

“Do you want to die today?” The maid asked again with the same tone.

The girl shrugged her shoulders since she hasn’t thought much about it other then how dull her life is. 

“Yes” The girl step back from the edge.

The maid weirdly lower her weapon and turned to look at her,”You shouldn’t die yet, there are many things to do before you decided this is your last day.”

“Lot of people say that to me but I don’t have any desire to do it. I don’t even have any friends in this dull life.” The girl said this with annoyed. This maid was getting annoyed thought the girl.

“If you mean live another day, that not what I mean. I mean, making the last day your best day before you die.” The maid replied with a blank tone. The girl still confused and annoyed.

“I’m not here to stop you. You can die here right here, right now.” The maid voice got darker.

The girl smallow, the girl decided that this maid isn’t going anywhere unless she has finished, the girl also felt that she need to get something off her chest with this weird maid. 

“...When I turn into an adult, there isn’t anything that I wanna do even before that I still think my life is dull without any friends to promise I’ll be there for them every time we meet.” She explained this to the maid.

The maid hum, then took something out of her arrpoe and if the girl was seeing things right, the maid took out free hot spring tickets out for her.

“Here” The maid put the ticket into the girl hand. The girl was shocked that maid is being kind yet cold.

“Spent it when the time come, If it decided that day is the last. The last day...I’ll there to talk you about anything like friends normally do.” The maid smiled, she smiled like a flower just blossom.

The girl smiled back,”Thank you Maid Reaper, I’m Aliyah.” Aliyah think that the nickname suit her since she always carrying a scythe, wearing a maid outfit and appearing whenever she decided to die. Aliyah fully took a step back away from the edge and started walking toward the city. Thinking the next time she see the Maid Reaper, her life seemed a bit brighter. 

The maid put her hand to her jaw thinking out aloud,”Maid Reaper?”

**Author's Note:**

> Tesia is the maid in this story....she just confused about the nickname. No, there’re no lesbian imply here. This is just story I wanna to do.


End file.
